Les Chroniques de Fairy Knight et d'Harlequin
by Dalonijack
Summary: Riyo et Tesra Suzaku, tout deux cousins et possesseur du même Alter, retournent au Japon afin d'intégrer le célèbre lycée des héros, Yuei. Le premier en tant que professeur et l'autre en tant qu'étudiant en héroïsme. Riyo va pouvoir former une nouvelle génération de héros prometteur et Tesra devenir ce qu'il a toujours voulu être, un héros ! Suivez leurs Chroniques au sein de Yuei


**Bonjour Internet et bienvenu pour mon tout nouveau projet. Une Fanfiction sur My Hero Academia. Sa fait plusieurs mois que je voulais m'y lancer depuis que j'ai découvert l'anime surtout qu'à l'instant ou j'écris, la saison 2 de l'anime n'est pas encore terminé et j'attends bien une saison 3.**

 **Je voulais tester un tout nouveau truc, car dans beaucoup de fanfiction sur My Hero Academia, les personnages principaux sont souvent de nouveaux élèves intégrant la classe 1A (bien souvent avec des appariement Katsuki ou Shoto). Alors bien sûr moi aussi c'est pareil mais je voulais un autre OC qui devient également prof à Yuei et qui révélera un peu son passé en tant qu'apprenti héros et servira également de prof exemplaire pour les élèves de la classe 1A un peu comme dans Assassination Classroom où Koro-Sensei est le prof exemplaire de l'anime et sert de guide pour tous les élèves de la classe E.**

 **En tous cas comme vous l'aurez devinés rien qu'au résumé de l'histoire les couples principaux seront Riyo x Yuu et Tesra x Mina, toutes les deux l'une de mes waifu préféré de My Hero Academia. Bien évidement il y aura d'autre couple dans cette histoire mais je n'en dirai pas plus de ce côté là.**

 **Anecdotes pour les lecteurs anglophones et autres. Pour les super-pouvoirs des personnages de cette série, en France c'est traduit par Alter alors que pour les autres pays, c'est traduit en Quirk qui veut dire ''Bizarrerie'' pour nous. Dans cette histoire ne vous étonnez pas si j'utilise pas le mot Quirk pour désigner les super-pouvoirs de nos héros, j'utilise à la place le nom français, Alter.**

 **En tous cas voici le tout premier chapitre de cette histoire, profitez bien de ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre avis. Bye tout le monde!**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Retour au Japon

C'était un jour frais en fin de mois de février, à Los Angeles en Californie. Dans un aéroport, deux jeunes personnes possesseur d'Alter attendaient pour prendre un avion qui allait les emmener jusqu'au Japon.

Le premier était bien plus vieux que le deuxième, il avait environ vingt-deux ans. Il avait des cheveux bleus clair sur la partie supérieur de la tête mais noir à la partie inférieur. Il était vêtue d'un chandail bleu minuit à capuchon qui était jaune à l'intérieur et portait un pantalon noir avec une ceinture rouge attaché autour de sa taille. Comme chaussure, il portait des chaussures standard marron. Il avait aussi une petite cicatrice sur la joue droite.

Le dernier était le plus jeune, il était environ âgé de quinze ans. Il avait des cheveux blanc et avait quelques mèches noir sur les côtés de la tête. Il avait un cache-oreille à laine rouge cramoisi aux oreilles. Il était vêtue d'un chandail à capuchon blanc avec l'intérieur bleu clair. Il avait un jogging noir avec des traits blanc dessus et portait des baskets de couleur bleu turquoise. Il avait également une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche.

Il y avait qu'une seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun, ils étaient tous les deux hétérochromie aux niveaux des yeux. Le plus jeune avait son œil gauche de couleur jaune et le droit de couleur vert. Le plus grand avait son œil gauche de couleur orange alors que le droit était vert aussi.

Les deux attendaient leurs avions à l'intérieur du bâtiment en compagnie de deux membres de leurs familles avec un chariot à valise posé juste à côté d'eux. La première était une petite fille très jeune, elle avait approximativement l'âge de huit ans. Elle avait des cheveux blanc très long descendant jusqu'à ces omoplates. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche sans manche à dos nu avec des lys bleu dessiné au niveau des bordures. Elle portait que des petites sandales blanches au pieds. Ces yeux étaient vraiment beau, ils étaient teinté d'une couleur dorée perçant, la rendant extrêmement adorable. Surprenant encore, elle était assise sur un fauteuil roulant montrant qu'elle souffrait d'un problème de handicap.

À côté d'elle, était une jeune femme avec une longue chevelure noir descendant jusqu'en bas du dos, elle avait des yeux rouges perçant avec un air impassible écrit sur son visage. Elle était vêtue d'une robe vert foncée avec des traits violet dessinés au niveau des bordures. Elle portait des collants à filet aux jambes et portait des talons haut noir.

Les deux garçon se tenaient en face des deux filles tout en se regardant avec un sourire. Le plus âgé des garçons commença à se frotter le bras droit avec gêne.

'' Sa va faire bizarre de ne plus se voir avant un bout de temps'' dit-il

'' Je sais, mais vous pourrez revenir aux États-Unis nous rendre visite quand vous aurez le temps, pas vrai Tesra ?'' répondit la jeune femme en regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc. Ce dernier répondit avec un hochement de tête.

'' Bien sûr maman j'en serai ravi et puis je tâcherai à vous faire part de nos nouvelles chaque semaines'' répondit Tesra

'' Tu nous le promet grand frère ?'' demanda la jeune fille d'un ton doux. Ce dernier s'avança vers sa petite sœur sur son fauteuil roulant et s'abaissa ensuite à son niveau.

'' Est ce que tu me fais confiance Yuuki ?'' demanda-t-il en lui tendant son index. Elle lâcha un sourire pétillant et serra son index avec le sien.

'' Oui grand frère !'' répondit-elle

'' Alors compte sur moi pour tenir ma promesse, car tu es mon adorable petite sœur'' répondit Tesra avec un sourire

'' Et toi mon grand frère adoré'' dit Yuuki avec un jolie sourire. Les deux se mirent à lancer un petit rire. Tesra se rapprocha de son visage et les deux se frottèrent ensuite le nez avec amour.

'' Et toi Riyo, prends bien soin de ton cousin car n'oublie pas qu'entre vous deux, c'est toi l'aîné'' prévenu la mère de Tesra en gardant son air impassible

'' T'inquiète Ayami, j'ai toujours veiller sur lui et puis tu sais que je suis assez fort pour contrer tout danger.'' répondit Riyo en posant une main sur sa poitrine en bombant le torse.

'' Et puis je te souhaite tous mes vœux pour ta carrière de futur professeur de Yuei, et puis à toi Tesra pour ta future carrière de super-héros, étudie bien d'accord'' prévenu Ayami d'un ton ferme en parlant très lentement pour la dernière partie.

'' Bien maman !'' répondit Tesra en regardant sa mère tout en restant près de sa petite sœur.

'' _Votre attention s'il vous plaît, le vol 257 vers le Japon va être prêt dans quelques instant, que tous les passagers embarquent_ '' dit soudainement une voix dans l'haut-parleur de l'aéroport

'' Merde c'est notre avions Tesra, bon j'espère que tout iras bien durant notre absence, vous êtes sûr que vous pourrez vous débrouiller sans nous ?'' demanda Riyo à Ayami gagnant un regard stupide de cette dernière.

'' C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.'' répondit-elle. '' Mais ne t'en fais pas, après tout, tes autre cousins, et tes oncles sont là, alors tout iras bien'' continua-t-elle

'' Très bien, alors on s'appelle une fois qu'on arrive au Japon d'accord ?'' annonça Riyo en étreignant la mère de son cousin.

'' D'accord !'' répondit Ayami. Et ensuite il s'agenouilla au niveau de Yuuki et lui ébouriffa les cheveux la faisant rigoler légèrement.

'' T'en fais pas, ton frère n'aura aucune séquelle avant qu'on ne soit arriver au Japon'' rassura Riyo avec un sourire

'' Vaudrais mieux pour toi, parce que je tiens à mon grand-frère comme à la prunelle de mes yeux'' déclara-t-elle avec fermeté en tenant Riyo par le col presque à lui postillonner sur le visage.

'' OK patronne !'' répondit Riyo en sueur. '' Allez tu viens, Tesra ?'' demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escalators en poussant le chariot à valise et en s'éloignant des filles et de Tesra.

'' J'arrive, vieux cousin'' dit Tesra en prenant sa valise à côté de lui et courut ensuite en direction de son cousin avant de s'arrêter dans sa course avec un regard triste. Il fit soudainement demi-tour et étreignit sa mère et sa petite sœur avec fermeté.

'' Je vous aime énormément, vous allez me manquer'' dit Tesra avec tristesse et embrassa sa mère sur la joue et après les avoirs lâché prise, il enroula ces bras autour de ceux de sa petite sœur et la souleva de son fauteuil roulant et lui fit un énorme câlin.

'' Surtout toi Yuuki, je t'aime énormément'' dit-il avec tristesse

'' Fait pas ta chochotte grand frère. Je sais ce que tu ressens, toi aussi tu vas me manquer'' dit-elle avec un petit sourire et posa soudainement ses lèvres sur la joue de Tesra l'embrassant fermement. '' Je t'aime aussi'' murmura-telle avec tendresse. Tesra répondit à sa petite sœur avec un baiser aimant sur la joue et la reposa ensuite sur son fauteuil roulant.

'' Je vous appellerai dès que j'arrive c'est promis'' annonça-t-il en courant ensuite vers Riyo.

En se dirigeant vers son cousin, les deux arrivèrent ensuite vers le contrôleur des valises et Tesra aida son cousin à poser les bagages sur le tapis roulant passant tous un par un au scanner. Ils passèrent ensuite au détecteur de métaux sans aucun problème et leurs valises furent introduit dans la soute de l'avion. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers de la passerelle-aéronautique, Tesra s'arrêta et tremblait en sueur. Riyo remarqua ça et s'arrêta à côté de lui.

'' Tu tiens le coup ?'' demanda-t-il

'' O...Ouais..Ouais, sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris l'avion c'est tout'' dit-il en transpirant à mort.

'' T'inquiète respire un bon coup...et soit zen'' répondit Riyo en entrant ensuite dans l'avion tout en tenant un sac à dos sur les épaules. Tesra déglutit en marchant lentement vers l'entrée.

'' Soit zen Tesra, mais oui bien sûr'' marmonna Tesra avec frustration.

 _XXXXX_

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que leur avions pour le Japon avait décoller avec eux à bord. Il survolait en ce moment l'océan Pacifique et n'avait plus que quelques heures de vol avant d'atterrir à Tokyo où ils devaient trouver un moyen d'aller jusqu'à Musutafu.

Pendant ce temps, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur leurs siège avec confort. Tesra était assez pâle et était en train de lire une notice rouge tandis que son cousin avait une boîte de médicament dans la main. Il ouvrit le couvercle et versa une petite pastille dans sa main et la tendit ensuite à son cousin.

'' Tiens avale ça et sa iras comme sur des roulettes'' conseilla-t-il. Tesra repoussa soudainement la main de Riyo avec fermeté tout en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Hors de question, si seulement tu voyais le nombre de produit infecte qui se cache dans ces calmants.'' répondit Tesra

'' Ne sois pas écolo! Après avoir avalé ça, notre voyage sera passer comme sur des roulettes comme si tu n'avais jamais eu ton aérodromophobie.'' déclara Riyo avec un regard impassible.

'' Hors de question que j'avale ça, et puis au faîtes, comment tu as obtenu ces pilules. Je m'en rappelle pas qu'on en est pris dans notre trousse à pharmacie ?'' demanda Tesra avec étonnement.

'' Tu vois, t'es tellement dans les vapes avec ton aérodromophobie que tu n'as même pas remarquer ce qui c'est passer.'' répondit Riyo en levant les bras en l'air de façon dramatique.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Tesra était sur son siège totalement crispée avec les yeux grandement écarquillés avec la peau teinté d'un vert pâle et de petite gouttes de bave qui dégoulinait des côtés de sa bouche._

 _Riyo soupira de déception en mettant une main sur son visage, secouant la tête en même temps. Il entendit l'hôtesse arriver à côté de lui et qui avait un regard d'inquiétude sur son visage._

 _''_ _What happens to your friends ?_ _(Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à votre amis ?)'' demanda-t-elle en anglais. Habituellement, Riyo et Tesra parlaient japonais avec leurs famille puisque qu'ils sont née au Japon en y ont vécu assez d'année pour connaître la langue par cœur. Ils avaient été forcé d'apprendre l'anglais quand ils ont déménagés aux États-Unis pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec les gens du pays._

 _''_ _He suffers from aerodromophobia, this guy to air sickness when he is in an airplane, while he knows how to fly just like me._ _(Il souffre d'aérodromophobie, ce mec à le mal de l'air quand il est dans un avion, alors qu'il sait voler tout comme moi.)'' répondit Riyo en haussant les épaules dans l'ennuie_

 _'' Fly ?(Voler ?)'' demanda-t-elle dans la confusion_

 _''_ _Oh ... sorry, that's just one of the capabilities of our Alter to both of us._ _(_ _Oh...Désolé, c'est juste l'une des capacités de nos Alter à tous les deux.)'' répondit Riyo dans la panique en se tournant vers l'hôtesse, essayant d'éclaircir un peu l'esprit de cette dernière._

 _''_ _Ah, okay, to relieve him a bit, get him to take these medications._ _(Ah d'accord, pour le soulager un peu, faîtes lui prendre ces médicaments)'' déclara-t-elle en sortant de la poche de sa veste un petit paquet en carton rouge. Riyo le prit avec volontiers et sortit le flacon de médicament du petit carton et l'examina ensuite._

 _''_ _I think it will do. Thank you !_ _(Je crois que ça fera l'affaire. Je vous remercie !)'' remercia-t-il en se tournant vers l'hôtesse._

 _''_ _Nothing, I hope his better go to later !_ _(De rien, j'espère que ça iras mieux à toute à l'heure !)'' répondit l'hôtesse avec un sourire en s'éloignant d'eux. Riyo gigota légèrement la main en répondant à son sourire et regarda ensuite Tesra avec un sourire qui était malgré lui, toujours dans un sale état._

 _Fin Flash-back_

'' Oh alors sa c'est passer comme ça ?'' demanda Tesra en se grattant le menton.

'' Bon t'a fini de réfléchir avale ça, si tu veux pas que ton aérodromophobie te fasse souffrir plus longtemps'' dit Riyo en tendant fermement les cachets près de la bouche de Tesra.

'' Plutôt souffrir que d'avaler ça, on aurait pas dû prendre l'avion pour aller au Japon, je le savais. Pourquoi on a pas prit le bateau, ou alors on aurait très bien pu voler de nous-même jusqu'à là-bas.'' proposa Tesra en croisant les bras.

'' Mais ouais, bien-sûr, traverser tout l'océan Pacifique avec la lévitation. Et pourquoi pas faire le tour du monde (rire)'' se moqua-t-il en pouffant de rire à la fin '' Et même si sa aurait été possible, il faudrait au moins que tu te repose et dans la distance qui séparent les deux pays, il y a aucune île situé entre les deux. Et puis même pour moi, notre pouvoir de lévitation n'est pas illimité et puis même si j'utilisais mes ailes à la place sa n'aurait pas été suffisant. Je me fatiguerais facilement.'' répondit Riyo en essayant de lui expliquer clairement le problème.

'' Je vois où tu veux en venir et tu as complètement raison, ce serait une idée idiote'' répondit Tesra en soupirant

'' Parfait ! Et maintenant avale tout ronds !'' s'exclama Riyo d'excitation en enfonçant violemment les médicaments dans la bouche de Tesra. Ce dernier déglutit de surprise en avalant les médicaments en même temps et commença à tousser violemment. Il avala un grand coup et reprit ensuite sa respiration qui était devenu faible à cause du choc. Une fois avoir reprit son souffle, il tourna la tête vers Riyo avec un regard qui intimidait ce dernier.

'' TU VOULAIS ME TUER OU QUOI ?'' cria-t-il avant de tomber soudainement dans un sommeil profond en lâchant d'énorme ronflement, digne d'une situation de cartoon.

Riyo lâcha un petit ricanement silencieux en se positionnant confortablement sur son siège.

'' Et voilà, je crois que ton aérodromophobie s'est envolée pour tout le voyage'' marmonna-t-il.

 _XXXXX_

Après quelques heures de vol, l'avion arriva finalement au-dessus de Tokyo et atterrit à l'aéroport international de Narita. Quand l'avion était finalement au sol, prêt à déposer tout les passagers, Tesra se réveilla en lâchant un énorme bâillement. Il tira un regard surpris en voyant tous les passagers descendre de l'avion.

'' On est déjà à destination ?'' demanda-t-il que Riyo se leva de son siège en mettant son sac à dos sur son épaule.

'' Tu as dormi tout le long alors bien sûr qu'on est à destination'' répondit Riyo avec un regard ennuyé en se retournant vers son cousin. Ce dernier répondit seulement avec un regard ennuyé sans donner de réponse.

Les deux sortirent finalement de l'avion et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment tout en traînant une charrette avec leurs valises posées dessus. L'aéroport était un bâtiment assez grands pour accueillir tous les avions du mondes entier, alors pour retrouver leurs chemins ce fut assez difficile. Après quelque minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent finalement la bonne direction.

Ils prirent finalement le Narita Express qui allait les emmener à Musutafu. Vu que les chariots appartenaient à l'aéroport, Riyo et Tesra du sortirent leurs propres chariot manuel, car ils avaient énormément d'affaire pour leurs nouvelle vie au Japon, donc ils étaient absolument bien équipé.

Après avoir prit leur billet pour Musutafu, leur train arriva quelque minute plus tard et ils embarquèrent à l'intérieur et s'assirent ensuite sur un banc en attendant qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Alors que Riyo était dans ces pensée en regardant par la vitre, il sentit Tesra en train de trembler un tout petit peu. Son comportement ressemblait grandement à du stress, mais avec une petite touche de frayeur.

'' Tu as le craque d'être rentré c'est ça ?'' demanda-t-il avec un sourire

'' Oui...sa fait tellement longtemps, et puis c'est aussi le fait de savoir que je vais rentré à Yuei dans deux mois.'' répondit Tesra en bégayant un tout petit peu

'' Et moi je vais y entrer en tant que ton enseignant si tu crois que j'ai pas le trac moi aussi'' répondit Riyo avec un petit ricanement.

'' J'en doute pas Riyo, mais tu devrais moins être stressé que moi puisque tu es resté plus longtemps que moi au Japon'' dit Tesra en essayant de calmer sa peur.

'' C'est vrai mais pourtant je suis plus angoissé que toi car je sais qu'après j'aurai une lourde responsabilité entre mes mains. À l'époque, j'avais pas le choix de rester, j'étais en pleine scolarité à Yuei et puis j'avais encore des amis qui comptait pour moi, et quand j'ai terminé, j'ai décidé d'apprendre les bases d'un enseignant en héroïsme à l'étranger car rappelle toi qu'à Yuei j'étais l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école.'' expliqua Riyo en prenant une grande inspiration.

'' Est ce que les autres enseignant de Yuei savent que tu viens enseigner dans leurs établissement ?'' demanda Tesra dans la curiosité

'' Non je pense qu'il n'y a que le principal qui est au courant, car je suppose que certains doivent sûrement s'en moquer qu'un nouvelle enseignant arrive dans leurs établissement, je pense principalement à Monsieur Aizawa '' répondit Riyo avec un regard ennuyé en pensant à son ancien professeur.

'' Mais comment tu avais fais pour contacter le directeur de Yuei. Tu avais garder son numéro ?'' demanda le jeune homme au cheveux blanc

'' En faîtes, à la fin de ma dernière année de scolarité, le directeur m'avait convoqué en privé et m'avait demandé de ce que j'avais comme projet à l'avenir et je lui ai dit que je rêvais de devenir enseignant à Yuei, et il m'a donné son numéro afin que je le contacte le jour ou je serai prêt à enseigner.'' expliqua Riyo

'' Et c'est se que ta fait ?'' demanda Tesra dans l'excitation en regardant son futur professeur.

'' Bien sûr, et il a accepté ma proposition avec joie et m'a dit d'aller le voir dès que j'arrive au Japon'' répondit-il

'' Tu iras quand ?'' demanda son cousin

'' Je pense que je passerai le voir demain, plus je serai y aller en avance et plus tôt je serai prêt pour la rentrer en avril. '' répondit Riyo en serrant fermement son poing gauche dans la détermination.

'' Au faîtes tant qu'on en parle, c'est quelle genre d'endroit où on va habiter ?'' demanda Tesra, curieux de savoir dans quelle genre d'endroit il va habité.

'' En faîtes j'ai réussi à louer un endroit assez luxueux, c'est un genre d'appartement VIP en quelque sorte. Le propriétaire m'avait envoyer certaine photo par mail et sa m'a semblé assez spacieux et l'appartement possède également tout ce qu'on a besoin.'' répondit Riyo

'' Tu peux m'en dire plus ?'' demanda Tesra

'' Ah, désolé je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, sinon sa gâchera la surprise'' répondit Riyo avec un sourire amusée. Tesra croisa ensuite les bras dans la déception.

'' D'accord, mais si c'est une blague, je ne te pardonnerai pas avant longtemps'' annonça Tesra avec fermeté.

'' T'en fais pas, c'est pas une blague'' répondit Riyo avec un sourire narquois.

Soudainement, le train fut violemment secoué dans tout les sens, faisant ressentir une panique totale à tout les passagers. Le train fut secoué dans tout les sens alors qu'il tentait de rester sur les rails. En ce moment le train passait au-dessus d'un long pont traversant la route principale en direction de Musutafu. Ils étaient vraiment tous dans une situation...terriblement...extrême.

Le train s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu de la voie. Tout les passagers étaient en état de crise et certains étaient même blesser dû à l'énorme secousse qui s'est produit plus tôt. Alors que chaque passagers essayaient d'aidé les blessés, Riyo et Tesra se tenaient fermement sur une barre métallique, ils l'avaient cramponnés dès que le train s'était mis à trembler dans tous les sens.

Les deux avaient été très surpris de la violente secousse et respiraient lourdement dû au choc.

'' Putain quelle secousse ! Ça va Tesra ?'' demanda Riyo avec inquiétude en se tenant toujours sur la barre.

'' Ouais ça peut aller, qu'est ce que c'était ?'' demanda-t-il pas du tout à l'aise dans sa peau. Riyo lâcha sa prise sur la barre et se leva en ayant ensuite un regard réfléchi en mettant un doigt sur son menton.

'' _C'était quoi cette secousse, en tous cas elle était violente, comme si on avait percuté quelque chose_ '' se demanda-t-il.

'' AAAAAHH!'' crièrent tout le monde, quand soudain ils sentirent de nouvelles secousses se produire et se rendirent compte que le train était hors des rails presque à tombé du pont.

Riyo courut tout droit vers l'une des fenêtre afin de voir de combien de mètre le train pouvait tomber et combien de marge il restait avant que le train ne tombe du pont.

'' Oh non, si on ne fais rien, le train va tomber !'' s'exclama Riyo en état de choc.

'' Y'a t-il un moyen pour empêcher ça ?'' demanda Tesra dans la panique.

'' Si j'ai une idée, mais'' il fut soudainement interrompu en entendant des vitres du train ce briser. Il se tourna vers les vitres et des personnes inconnu se précipitèrent comme des voleurs à l'intérieur du train. Alors que chacun se relevèrent après avoir rouler sur le sol, ils sortirent tous des armes et les pointèrent ensuite sur tous les passagers.

'' PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! ASSEYEZ VOUS ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA !'' hurlèrent-ils en forçant toute personne à s'asseoir sur les bancs, même ceux qu'était blesser.

Riyo et Tesra s'assirent très lentement sur leurs bancs tout en tirant une moue sur leurs visage et avec les bras croisées.

'' Franchement, j'ai l'impression qu'au Japon, il doit y avoir des attaques de vilains presque tout le temps ou quoi ?'' chuchota silencieusement Tesra à son cousin.

'' Non pourtant, ils sont assez rare. On est juste tombé sur le mauvais jour.'' répondit Riyo en chuchotant

Alors que tout les passagers étaient assis, et avec les bandits qui brandissaient leurs armes sur eux. Un autre bandit, sauta soudainement à l'intérieur du train et ce dernier semblait un peu plus imposant que les autres. C'était un homme assez musclé portant un plastron en cuir noir sur son ventre et avait des épaulettes à pointe rouge sur les épaules et portait des bandages autour des bras et était vêtue d'un vieux pantalon marron et des bottes en cuir noir. Il avait aussi un masque en forme de taureaux cachant son visage. Il s'avança tranquillement vers ces hommes et se tenait dans l'allée avec les mains sur les hanches.

'' Bon, dépouiller moi tous ces poulets et après on s'arrache, je ne veux pas me retrouver face au héros quand on sera encore là'' ordonna-t-il que ses hommes commencèrent à faire le tour des passagers en leurs demandant tous leurs objets de valeur.

L'un d'entre eux s'arrêta devant Riyo et Tesra et pointait la tempe de son pistolet sur la tête de Tesra, ce dernier ne donnant aucune réaction.

'' Et vous deux, donner moi vos objets, ALLEZ TRAINER PAS SINON JE VOUS BUTE !'' cria-t-il avec violence en enfonçant de plus en plus le canon du pistolet sur le crâne de Tesra.

'' Hors de question !'' répondit Riyo sans rencontrer le regard du bandit.

'' RACLURE !'' cria le bandit prêt à tirer quand soudain son pistolet fut envelopper d'une aura bleu et commença à planer tous seul dans les airs. Le pistolet vola près de Riyo et ce dernier le saisit et tire une balle dans le genoux de l'homme.

Il commença à hurler de douleur quand soudain la barre métallique à côté de lui fut elle aussi envelopper d'une aura bleu et les écrous la tenant au plafond et sur le sol se détachèrent la laissant flotter dans les airs avec cette étrange aura bleu. Elle fit soudainement une rotation afin qu'elle soit en position horizontal et elle percuta à la vitesse de l'éclair la tête du bandit par le bout. Il était au sol dans les vapes.

Cette attaque soudaine attira l'attention de tout le monde avec des regards surpris alors que les bandits fronçait les sourcils.

'' Vous aviez penser avoir attaqué le bon train, mais non, vous n'aviez pas eu de bol, car nous , on était là'' annonça Riyo au grand patron en se levant lentement de son banc avec Tesra qui suivit juste après. Ils avaient tout les deux une ombre qui cachait leurs yeux et la tête baissé. Ils se tenaient ensuite face à face avec l'homme imposant.

'' Alors si je ne me trompe pas, vous possédez un Alter ?'' demanda Riyo avec un ton de voix qui semblait contenir aucune émotions.

'' Bien vu, les mômes mon alter me permet de faire trembler tout ce que je touche, je dois dire que j'adorerai vous en faire une autre démonstration, mais malheureusement vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour voir ça !'' déclara-t-il en faisant trembler une barre métallique qui était accroché au plafond à sa droite avec son Alter et la détacha ensuite en la saisissant dans ses mains. Il était prêt à attaquer quand soudain sa barre commença à être recouvert de la même aura bleu et soudain il la lâcha prise et elle frappa d'un coup sec l'utilisateur d'Alter sur le crâne.

Il tomba par terre en gémissant de douleur alors que ces hommes étaient autour de lui en s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Il se remit sur ces genoux et regarda les deux jeunes avec un regard furieux et il fut bouche bée quand il vit ce qu'il voyait.

Deux barres métallique se tenaient derrière Riyo et Tesra avec l'aura bleu qui les entourait. Riyo et Tesra commencèrent à lever lentement la tête faisant ressentir un sentiment d'effroi dans l'esprit du bandit.

'' Désolé mais ton Alter est loin d'être supérieur aux nôtres'' mis en garde Riyo. Le bandit écarquilla soudainement les yeux de peur et avait la lèvres inférieur qui tremblait. L'ombre sur le visage de Riyo et de Tesra avait disparu révélant qu'ils avaient tous les deux leurs yeux qui brillaient et qui étaient d'un blanc vide.

 **Riyo et Tesra Suzaku**

 **Alter: Féerique**

 **Un Alter donnant à son utilisateur la possibilité d'utiliser de nombreux sort magique. Le nombre de sort magique de cette Alter est nombreux mais faut les découvrir par soi-même dont l'un qui est le sort offensive ultime, on l'appelle, les dagues élémentaire.**

Riyo et Tesra regardaient leurs adversaire avec prudence prêt à attaquer à tous moment. Le bandit commença soudainement à reprendre son sang-froid et commença à ricaner en se relevant sur ses jambes.

'' (rire) pas mal, mais sachez monsieur le soi disant super-héros, qu'il est interdit pour un civil d'utiliser son Alter en publique sinon se serait punit par la loi, alors vous ne pouvez rien faire (rire)'' se moqua le bandit

'' Je suis un héros.'' répondit Riyo de façon neutre. Le bandit s'arrêta de rigoler et jeta un regard confus à Riyo.

'' Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il. Riyo fouilla soudainement dans la poche de son chandail et il tendit ensuite une carte blanche avec son nom et toute ces informations personnelles dessus, avec sa photo en supplément.

'' C'est ma licence de super-héros'' répondit Riyo avec un regard impassible avant de ranger sa carte dans sa poche.

'' QUUUUUUOOOOOOIIIII ?'' s'exclamèrent les bandits en état de choc de façon comique avec leurs yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites.

'' Alors désolé, mais le héros et son apprenti vont vous mettre hors d'état de nuire'' commenta Tesra avec un sourire

'' Où tu as vu que tu étais mon apprenti ?'' demanda Riyo dans la confusion en se tournant vers son cousin.

'' Ouais, euh plutôt ton coéquipier !'' proposa Tesra dans l'ennui, mais Riyo secoua la tête en réponse

'' Il y a pas histoire d'apprenti et de coéquipier, car toi tu n'es pas encore un super-héros'' expliqua Riyo en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Ah ouais j'oubliais se détaille.'' répondit Tesra en se grattant la tête

'' Arrêter de nous ignorez, feu !'' cria le bandit à ses hommes qu'ils tendirent leurs armes vers eux mais sans dire ouf, leurs armes leurs furent tous enlever grâce au sort de lévitation. Ils volèrent tous à côté de Riyo et de Tesra et leurs canon furent pointer vers les bandits.

'' Mains en l'air, les taureaux !'' prévenu Tesra d'un ton un peu far-west. Ils levèrent tous les mains en l'air sauf leur chef qui serra les dents de frustration. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à charger vers eux, l'un des pistolets tira près de ces pieds le faisant sursauter et ensuite, Riyo balança les deux barres métallique sur lui, l'envoyant à l'autre bout du train. Après avoir glisser sur le sol dans l'atterrissage, il était complètement immobile sur le sol couché sur le ventre.

Une barre métallique flotta au-dessus de lui et Riyo d'un geste de pression avec sa main, il tordit la barre métallique et la planta au sol, clouant en même temps le bandit sur le plancher du train.

Après avoir été satisfait de sa performance, il annula son sort de lévitation et ces yeux redevinrent à la normale tandis que Tesra gardait son sort en marche. Il sentit soudainement le train bouger et se dit que le train était peut être prêt à tomber du pont d'un moment à l'autre.

'' Tesra ! Surveille-les et veille sur les passagers.'' ordonna Riyo à son cousin et ce dernier acquiesça avec un hochement de tête. Riyo activa son sort de lévitation mais cette fois, l'aura bleu enveloppa tout son corps et se dernier ce mit à planer et sortit du train par l'une des vitres cassés. Une fois à l'extérieur, il vola à l'avant du train et il lâcha un petit bruit de concentration de ces lèvres que le train tout entier commença à s'envelopper de l'aura bleu.

Riyo avait développer son sort à telle point qu'il pouvait faire léviter plusieurs objet à la fois qu'il soit minuscule ou immense comme ce train. Le train commença à planer petit à petit et Riyo le remit sur les rails avec facilité.

L'aura bleu autour du train disparut et les passagers commencèrent à se pencher de l'autre côté des vitres brisé et à applaudir leurs sauveurs.

Riyo ricana un petit peu dans la gêne avec une petite rougeur sur son visage mais soudain son attention se concentra sur une des roue arrière du train qui était retourné et presque détruite. C'était sûrement là que le chef des bandits avait frapper pour que le train soit dévier. Avec sa lévitation, il se dirigea à l'arrière du train et examina la roue.

'' _Merde, elle est en très mauvaise état, le train ne pourra jamais continuer à fonctionner comment faire ?_ '' se demanda-t-il en se grattant le menton.

Soudain, il lui vain une idée en tête et il se mit à voler à l'avant du train et entra à l'intérieur par une vitre brisé et annula ensuite son sort de lévitation en courant à l'avant du train. Il arriva ensuite devant la pièce du poste de pilotage et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur, c'était le pilote qui était un homme assez âge avec une moustache grise et habillé avec un belle uniforme bleu.

'' Bonjour comment allez-vous ?'' demanda Riyo en s'approchant du vieil homme qui était contre le mur sa respiration qui était faible et avait une blessure légère à la tête.

'' Je vais bien, mais qui êtes-vous ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Un héros qui vient en aide, bon pas le temps pour les présentations, alors voici la situation, il y a une roue à l'arrière qui à été cassé durant la secousse et j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de la remplacer mais je n'ai pas trouvé de solution.'' expliqua Riyo en s'agenouillant près du vieille homme.

'' Alors, on ne peut pas avancer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour le train, le plus important c'est que vous nous avez éviter la catastrophe. J'ai également envoyé un appel de détresse à la gare qui n'est pas loin, ils vont nous envoyer des secours.'' répondit le vieil homme.

'' Désolé mais comment, nous sommes sur un pont, la zone n'est pas fait pour accueillir les secouriste. Non vous savez ce qu'on va faire, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu vous voir en personne'' expliqua Riyo

'' Quoi donc ?'' demanda le vieil homme légèrement confus.

'' Je vais faire rouler le train jusqu'à la prochaine gare grâce à mon pouvoir de lévitation, le voyage ce passera ainsi tranquillement et comme ça tout le monde sera à destination et votre train sera examiner sur place et si il n'est pas trop tard, envoyer un message à la gare afin que les secouriste vous attendent sur le quai et qu'ils emmènent les vilains avec eux. Est ce que vous êtes d'accord avec mon idée ?'' demanda-t-il en attendant avec patience la réponse du vieille homme.

'' Tant qu'on arrive sain et sauf vous avez le feu vert.'' répondit-t-il sans hésiter

'' Merci monsieur, tenez vous prêt !'' mit-il en garde qu'il sortit du poste de pilotage et s'envola à l'extérieur et enveloppa le train de son sort de lévitation. Il avança lentement dans les airs en direction de la gare en suivant les rails et le train le suivait.

Il leur a fallut quelque minute avant d'arriver finalement à la gare, alors qu'il y était presque, il annula son sort de lévitation sur le train et entra à nouveau dans le poste de pilotage afin d'avoir un petit mot avec le conducteur.

'' Bon j'ai annuler mon sort, l'élan que je vous est donner est assez suffisant pour vous faire arrêter pile poil à la gare'' rassura Riyo avec un sourire.

'' Je vous remercie infiniment monsieur le héros, les passagers et moi vous doivent la vie sauf'' remercia le vieil homme avec un sourire. Riyo lâcha un petit rire gêné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

'' Non je n'ai fait que mon travail.'' répondit Riyo en sortant du poste de pilotage et se dirigea à l'arrière pour rejoindre Tesra.

Ce dernier avait ligoter les vilains avec plusieurs barre métallique et à redonner tous les objets de valeur à leurs propriétaire. Grâce à sa performance héroïque à lui et à Riyo, il fut acclamer de tous les côtés, le rendant extrêmement gêné. Riyo entra soudainement à l'intérieur et atterrit à côté de Tesra.

'' C'est bon, le train est sauve, on peut partir !'' déclara Riyo avec un sourire

'' Très bien !'' répondit Tesra et se retourna ensuite vers certain passager '' Bon, ben ce fut cool de vous secourir à vrai dire c'est ma première fois'' déclara-t-il recevant certaine acclamation.

Riyo s'avança soudainement vers les vilains et attrapa l'un d'entre eux par le crâne et lui colla un mot sur le visage.

'' Voilà ma petite signature, allez tu viens Tesra !'' dit Riyo en s'envolant hors du train avec sa lévitation.

'' Bien, bon ben au revoir tout le monde'' souhaita Tesra avant d'activer son sort de lévitation et de s'envoler avec leurs chariot à bagage. Avant de s'éloigner de plus en plus, Tesra entendit les passagers leurs dire un au revoir assez encourageant.

En continuant de voler, il vit son cousin voler vers le toit de la gare. Son comportement, l'intrigua alors il décida de le suivre. Riyo atterrit sur le toit et s'allongea près du bord avec un regard examinateur mais c'était surtout un regard remplie de curiosité, pour observer la situation. Tesra le suivit juste après.

'' Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore ici ?'' demanda Tesra.

'' J'aimerai voir si la situation se passe comme sur des roulettes'' répondit Riyo en continuant à observer.

Le train s'arrêta comme convenu sur le quai avec douceur et par surprise les secours étaient déjà là et se dépêchaient de ce mettre en place pour accueillir les passagers et de s'occuper vite des blesser.

Alors que le train s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent et les passagers en sortirent tout en aidant les blesser à ce tenir debout. Les ambulanciers apportaient des brancard afin de transporter ceux qui avaient d'énormes blessures qui devait être traité en urgence. Alors que Riyo regardait attentivement, Tesra lui attira soudainement son attention.

'' Eh cousin, regarde un par là'' conseilla-t-il en pointant une autre partit du train. Riyo regarda dans la même direction que lui et vit des journaliste en train d'interroger le vieux conducteur du train. Le truc le plus surprenant encore, c'est qu'un peu plus loin à l'arrière du train, les super-vilains furent éjecter soudainement hors du train tout en étant encore ligoter avec la barre métallique. Leurs boss se fit éjecter du train juste après eux. Soudainement deux personnes en sortent, leurs présence attira l'attention de Riyo qui avait les yeux écarquillé de surprise.

L'une d'entre elle portait un costume composé d'un justaucorps noir avec des reflet bleu foncée dessus. Il avait un masque en bois qui recouvrait l'intégralité de son visage laissant que deux trous pour ces yeux. Il avait des gants en bois montant jusqu'à ces avant-bras, et portait une ceinture en bois autour de sa taille. Il avait également des chaussure en bois ainsi que des genouillère en bois sur ces genoux.

L'autre personne attirait bien plus l'attention de Riyo que l'autre. C'était une belle jeune femme avec une longue chevelure blonde et volumineux atteignant jusqu'à ces omoplates avec deux brins de cheveux qui était recourbé. Elle était vêtue d'un justaucorps moulant de couleur violet et crème accentué par des rayures oranges. Il y avait également trois point orange en forme de diamant dessiner sur une partie violette de son costume juste en dessous de sa grosse poitrine. Elle portait également un masque de domino pourpre avec des protubérances en forme de corne sur les côtés. Riyo et Tesra avaient les yeux écarquillé car ces deux personnes étaient des héros.

'' Des héros ! Ce sont des héros ! Ils ont sûrement été prévenu de la situation et regarde-les, ils examinent notre travail de pro.'' dit Tesra avec un regard d'émerveillement alors que Riyo était sans voix avec aucune expression écrite sur son visage.

'' Ouais c'est ça, euh tu peux te renseigner pour aller voir si il y a un service de taxi pas loin ?'' demanda Riyo en se concentrant seulement sur ce qu'il voyait.

'' Pff, parfait patron !'' répondit Tesra en sautant du toit d'un ton déçu.

Après que Tesra soit partit, Riyo fixa les deux héros avec des yeux écarquillé. Il essayait également d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Le héros de bois était presque agenouillé sur le sol en examinant les barres métalliques essayant sûrement de trouver une théorie sur le responsable du ligotages des bandits. La jeune héroïne était dans une position héroïque sur le ventre du chef des bandits qui était toujours inconscient et avait le pied gauche de la jeune femme en plein sur le visage.

'' Celui qui a fait ça devait avoir un Alter efficace, mais pourtant certain passager on signaler que c'était un héros que personne ne connaissait et qu'il avait un apprenti avec lui.'' déclara le héros au masque de bois.

'' C'est vrai qu'ils sont intervenu à temps, mais ils nous ont devancé et c'est un peu frustrant, mais on leurs doit une fier chandelle d'avoir arrêter ces microbes'' répondit la jeune héroïne en piétant de plus en plus le visage du chef des bandits.

'' Tout a fait d'accord, mais la question est de savoir de qu'elle héros s'agissait-il ?'' se demanda le héros en mettant un doigt sous son menton.

'' On a demandé au passagers si ils ont donné leurs noms ?'' demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

'' Non aucun d'entre eux n'a révélé son...C'est quoi ça ?'' demanda le héros en tournant son attention vers l'un des bandits.

'' Quoi ?'' demanda la jeune héroïne en levant son pieds du visage du chef avec un regard de curiosité.

Il s'agenouilla devant le bandit qui l'avait intriguer et aperçu le petite papier collé sur son visage.

'' Un petit mot avec une signature'' dit-il en prenant le petit papier dans ces mains.

'' Fait voir'' s'exclama la jeune femme en prenant avec rapidité le petit bout de papier des mains de son collègue et en lisant ensuite dans sa tête.

 _'' On est désolé de ne pas être resté mais on est pressé. On vous laisse ses vilains pour la peine, et prenez soins des blesser je vous pris. Sachez que je n'ai fait que mon métier. ''_

 _Fairy Knight_

'' _Fairy Knight ?_ '' se demanda-t-elle en plissant ces yeux dans la pensée.

Riyo les regardait attentivement avant de sentir Tesra arriver juste derrière lui avec un air essoufflé

'' C'est bon j'en ai trouvé un, il nous attends juste sur le parking de la gare.'' dit-il en reprenant sa respiration.

'' Très bien j'arrive, tout de suite !'' répondit Riyo en se levant et se retourna en voyant Tesra, utiliser sa lévitation pour transporter le chariot à bagage et descendit ensuite du toit en planant jusqu'au sol.

Riyo tourna la tête en regardant les deux héros par-dessus son épaule avec un air et activa sa lévitation afin de rejoindre Tesra en bas du toit de la gare et rejoindre le taxi sur le parking.

Alors qu'il partait, la jeune héroïne cherchait toujours dans sa mémoire en tapant du pieds sur le sol de frustration.

'' _Merde...Mais pourtant ce nom me semble familier...Han_ '' haleta-t-elle silencieusement en ayant les yeux écarquillé en état de choc.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Le flash-back se passait au niveau de son point de vue. Elle se trouvait en face d'un jeune homme au cheveux bleu sur la partie supérieur de son crâne et noir sur la partie inférieur. Il était souffrant d'hétérochromie au niveau des yeux, il avait l'œil gauche de couleur orange tandis que celui de droite était vert. Il était vêtue d'un costume d'étudiant constitué d'une veste grise à manche longue avec une chemise blanche dessous et avec une cravate rouge en accompagnement et portait aussi un pantalon de couleur turquois foncée._

 _Ils étaient tous les deux à la gare de Musutafu et l'héroïne était elle aussi dans un uniforme et il semblait qu'elle était en train de verser des larmes car sa vision semblait floue tout à coup._

 _'' Voyons, Yuu sèche tes larmes, je reviendrai un jour, je t'en fais la promesse et on sera de nouveau réuni car tu es ma meilleur amie. Alors écoute attentivement, ces paroles seront peut-être mes dernière jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit. Un jour Fairy Knight resurgira en ville pour accomplir son rêve de toujours et il croisera peut-être ta route sans le savoir dès son premier jour au Japon. Accueille-le bien ouvertement et fait lui une nouvelle fois la promesse de rester à ces côtés comme on l'a fait pour nous depuis notre tendre enfance.'' déclara-t-il avec sérénité et sagesse tout en ayant des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux._

 _'' Promis !'' répondit l'héroïne qui se prénommait Yuu avec une voix aigu de tristesse._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Retour au présent, Yuu avait toujours son regard choqué et une petite larme tomba soudainement de son œil gauche. À ce moment un seul mot, était présent dans son esprit et faisait tous son possible pour cacher sa tristesse.

'' _Riyo !_ '' pensa-t-elle soudainement.

 _XXXXX_

Le soleil commençait déjà à ce coucher que Riyo et Tesra arrivèrent finalement à leurs appartement qui se trouvait dans un immeuble à vingt étage. Alors qu'ils étaient aux pieds de l'immeuble avec leurs bagages à côté d'eux, ils avaient tous les deux la tête levée vers le ciel à contemplé l'immeuble silencieusement.

'' Alors c'est ici qu'on va habité ?'' demanda Tesra silencieusement

'' T'inquiète je te l'ai dit, c'est un appartement VIP qu'on a loué.'' répondit Riyo essayant de rassurer un Tesra silencieux.

'' Si seulement je pouvais te croire sur parole'' répondit Tesra en baissant la tête vers le sol

'' T'en fais pas, je te raconte pas des salades'' répondit Riyo qu'il utilisa son pouvoir de lévitation pour transporter les bagages et se dirigea ensuite à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils prirent les escaliers, car prendre l'ascenseur aurait été impossible à cause du nombre de bagages qu'ils transportaient.

Après en avoir baver pour monter les escaliers, ils arrivèrent finalement au trente-sixième étage et se tenaient tous les deux devant la porte de leurs appartement.

'' Tiens, comme convenu, le propriétaire nous à laisser les clés.'' commenta Riyo avec contentement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tesra. '' Alors prêt à découvrir notre nouvelle maison ?'' demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

'' Ouais'' répondit Tesra avec un regard impassible tout en tremblant faiblement des bras.

Son cousin tourna la clé de la porte afin d'ouvrir la porte et après avoir entendu le bruit du verrou, Riyo posa sa main sur la poignée, l'abaissa et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Une fois l'avoir ouvert, Tesra lâcha soudainement un cri de joie avec les yeux qui pétillaient comme des diamants.

L'appartement était telle que l'avait décrit Riyo. À l'entrée à leur droite se tenait un comptoir noir qui avait des tabourets noir posté juste devant et avec la partie cuisine qui était posté juste derrière, il y avait une énorme gazinière noir avec un lave-vaisselle blanc juste à côté, et un frigo argenté juste à côté. Au plafond, il y avait une hotte de couleur noir et à côté suspendu au mur, se tenait plusieurs petit placard de rangement à porte blanche.

Puis juste à côté de la partie cuisine, droit devant eux se tenait un énorme espace qui faisait salon. Il y avait une table en bois tourné horizontalement juste en face à quelque pas de l'entré de l'espace cuisine et juste à droite de la table, il y avait un petit escalier de deux trois marche qui descendait dans un grand cercle où était un meuble avec une télévision et deux canapé posé tout autour. L'appartement avait également une grande vitre offrant une énorme vue sur toute la ville.

Tout au fond à droite, il y avait une petite porte qui devait donner dans l'une des chambres de l'appartement. Et enfin au fond à gauche, il y avait un espace où était posé un grand lit à deux place posé contre le mur du fond, mais l'espace avait assez de marge pour pouvoir posé un placard en bois qui se tenait juste en face du lit. L'espace était également disposé d'un rideau à l'entrée afin de la séparer du salon.

Tandis que la porte de la salle de bain se trouvait un peu plus haut à l'extrémité du mur de droite juste à côté de l'entrée de l'espace cuisine.

'' Putain, mais c'est pas un appartement VIP, C'EST UN PALACE ÇA !'' s'exclama Tesra avec bonheur

'' Alors tu vois que je n'avais pas menti'' commenta Riyo en croisant les bras avec un sourire fier sur son visage.

'' J'ai eu tort de croire que tu te moquais de moi'' avoua Tesra avec un sourire idiot.

'' Bon va allez vider tes bagages dans ta chambre, c'est celle qui est juste au fond à droite.'' informa Riyo en pointant du doigt la porte du fond à droite.

'' C'est celle-ci ? Super j'y cours !'' répondit Tesra avec excitation en courant vers la porte. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vers Riyo qui était assis sur l'un des tabouret noir du comptoir de cuisine. Il avait un regard un peu triste sur son visage tout en fixant le mur de la cuisine.

'' Tu viens pas Riyo ?'' demanda-t-il en prenant un ton inquiet.

'' Non t'inquiète pas, je vais rester ici pour vider le reste des bagages, toi va visiter ta chambre'' répondit Riyo avec un sourire forcé en ayant l'air naturel. Tesra baissa un peu les yeux avec inquiétude quand il les releva pour regarder son cousin et lâcha ensuite un petit sourire.

'' Très bien, je reviens'' annonça-t-il qu'il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Riyo avait toujours son sourire forcé que Tesra abaissa la poignée de sa porte et pénétra à l'intérieur avec ces bagages. Il attendit que Tesra ferma sa porte pour s'assurer qu'il était maintenant seul.

Une fois seul, se dernier se tapa la tête sur le comptoir de façon comique se blessant gravement le sommet du crâne.

'' QUEL CRÉTIN, MAIS QUEL CRETIN ! '' cria-t-il d'un ton étouffé car sa bouche était posé sur le comptoir tout en se tenant la tête avec les deux mains. Il releva la tête et fit descendre lentement ses mains sur son visage juste en dessous des yeux avec un regard dépité.

'' À cause de mon comportement, Yuu va croire que j'essaie de l'éviter. La connaissant, elle a sûrement deviner que j'étais rentrer. Mais putain la belle pièce qu'elle portait'' marmonna-t-il en levant sa tête vers le plafond.

Son esprit commença soudainement à projeter une image de Yuu portant le costume de super-héros qu'elle portait à la gare.

Les joues de Riyo commencèrent soudainement à rougir et avait un regard de bonheur écrit sur son visage avec un petit bruit de plaisir qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Il activa soudainement son sort de lévitation et commença à s'envoler au dessus du salon tout en faisant des acrobaties dans les airs.

'' Oh Yuu, la belle Yuu, elle est toujours aussi craquante et mignonne. Et son nouveau costume la mets bien en valeur. Bonne technique pour ce faire remarquer.'' chuchota Riyo de bonheur.

Il arrêta soudainement de faire ces acrobaties et planait sur place au-dessus du salon avec un regard curieux écrit sur son visage.

'' Et à ce que je vois, Shinji lui aussi n'a pas changé, toujours aussi sérieux et modèle, exactement comme il était quand il était à Yuei.'' chuchota-t-il silencieusement en pensant à l'autre héros qu'était avec Yuu à la gare.

Il se retourna soudainement vers la fenêtre en admirant la vue sur la ville et se déplace ensuite tout près pour atterrir juste en face.

'' _Allez courage Riyo, tu as enfin atteint le but de ton rêve, après plusieurs années de séparation et d'épreuves douloureuse, je peux enfin devenir l'enseignant de jeunes héros prometteurs._ '' pensa-t-il avec fierté en plaçant ces bras derrière le dos.

Après avoir étudier pendant des années, Riyo était enfin prêt à réaliser son rêve et Tesra va bientôt devenir étudiant à l'académie de héros dont il a toujours rêvé d'intégrer. L'académie des héros la plus réputée du Japon, Yuei !


End file.
